PRIOR ART
Boom operated systems are well-known in the art of hydraulics. In a typical hydraulic system, hydraulic fluid is put under pressure by a pump which is usually driven, in turn, by a diesel engine. The hydraulic fluid under pressure from the pump enters a pipe to a valve entrance and a pressure regulator at the entrance location of the valve regulates the pressure of the hydraulic fluid in the valve.
In the present case, for example the hydraulic fluid at a volume of 50 gallons per minute enters the valve system and a spring-actuated pressure release regulates the pressure at approximately 4,000 pounds per square inch. This pressure control may be preset or may be adjustable by the user.
The hydraulic fluid then enters selectively, according to the control of the user, the several hydraulic valve cylinders. The hydraulic fluid eventually goes through a fluid return into a return pipe and back into a cooling system and then on to the fluid hydraulic tanks. These tanks serve as a reservoir from which the hydraulic pumps draw hydraulic fluid to restart the cycle.
A power beyond allows the hydraulic fluid to go from the valve returns to the fluid return but interrupts the flow directly from the valve entrance to the fluid return. Instead, the power beyond directs the hydraulic fluid under full pressure to a separate set of hydraulic cylinders which otherwise function identically to the first set.